


As Rome Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Paris Burning - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Rome Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Paris Burning universe thing and I decided to write a short thing about the fall of Rome.

Rome is a tall, proud, dark-skinned woman.  She shows little to no emotion, but what emotion she does let through rips through the city like a hurricane.

She falls, though.

The flames lick up her long white skirts, flickering against her bronze skin, reflecting in her dark eyes, casting gold light on her black hair.  Blood seeps through her dress from the slashes on her back.  The barbarians have breached her walls.

Paris has to be held back, his dark curls flying as he struggles to free himself from Venice and Florence.  His blue eyes are wild and filled with tears.  He is screaming her name, trying to get to her, the smoke choking him.  Rome can only watch with fascination as the flames creep up her gown.  And then she begins to laugh.  Her laughter rings in their ears, and they watch in horror as she tilts her head back to the sky, her once-smooth skin marred with gashes, her arms outstretched.  

She looks at them and continues laughing as tears stream down her face, dampening her skin, and Paris breaks free from his captors.  He runs to her side just as she falls, and he is too slow to catch her.  The flames rush faster now, burning her in earnest, and her laughter turns to screams of pain and those few tears turn into sobs and wails.  Venice and Florence stand back, clutching Cicily's hand as she trembles, watching their sister and her brother.  

She screams in pain and fear and anguish and Paris tries to hold onto her, for this fire can only hurt her, he needn't worry, but she is drifting away from him and finally her screams stop and her grip on his hand slackens and her eyes stare into nothing.  The flames do not extinguish, however, and the wounds do not stop appearing on her skin.  

Paris can feel himself being pulled backwards, away from the still form of Rome on the ground, and he can hear himself screaming.  He can feel the tears on his face, can taste the blood from biting his cheek.  But he is not truly there.

Venice only just manages to hold him back as they stand there, watching Rome burn.


End file.
